Lookatthis
|} lookatthis or lat for short, is an inactive highscorer and one of the most successful N players of all time. He arrived to the highscoring scene near the end of 2007 when NReality was only just released and was the 4th person to complete NReality. As of October 2013, lat has lost all his 0ths, but remains ranked 4th in the top-20 rankings with 564 scores, and pretty high in both Total Level Score and Total Points Rankings. In October 2013, lat made a return to the forums. lat is also known for innovating 78-3 under the psuedonym, 'matthewtaylorpowell' which currently belongs to macrohenry. lookatthis peaked at an astounding 100 0ths on 8 October 2008, becoming the 6th highscorer ever to do so, slightly after xaelar had reached 200 0ths, and was known for his endurance, skill and innovative sense. Another of lat's best achievements was to be the 2nd highscorer ever of currently only six highscorers to have reached 71000 seconds of Total Level Score. As of late 2012, LAT was ranked 3rd behind EddyMataGallos, golfkid and eru_bahagon for Metanet top-20s with 574 out of 600 top-20s. Taking into account he peaked at around 588 top-20 scores on March 2008 its impressive how few top-20 scores he has lost in over 4 years, and just goes to show how solid all of his scores were and how fast he attained them. That also explains his high place on both Total Level Score Rankings and Total Points Rankings. In October 2013, lat lost his last 0th, and N saw another legend fall off the 0th Rankings like trib4lmaniac or johnny_faneca had previously done. However, he keeps pretty highly ranked in both Total Level Score and Total Points Rankings. Some of lat's most notable highscores include 12-0, 27-1, and 88-4 for which he won the 2008 Dronie award for run of the year but these 0ths have all since been taken by Kool-Aid, ska and EddyMataGallos in respective order. The 4 0ths he currently owns as of 26 October 2012 include: 16-4, 18-3, 86-1 and episode 67. There's a little information about his progress since the rankings thread was idle for 5 months, and no info was updated during this time. This period unfortunately coincided with lat's rise. For instance, in the Highscore Rankings #60, as done by Analu on 25 November 2007, lookatthis wasn't on the 0th Rankings at all; not even in the top-20 rankings (he had under 100 Scores or maybe hadn't even started yet). The next rankings where posted by xaelar on March 09, 2008, and lookatthis was now 2nd in the 0th Rankings with 39 0ths (xaelar and Mr_Lim dominated the game by that age), and was already 1st on the top-20 rankings with 588 top-20 scores, his peak. On 11 September 2008, lookatthis announced his retirement from highscoring to serve in the defence force). One of LAT's proudest accomplishments (not mentioned above) is when he innovated two levels within a month: 84-0 and 96-4 by about ten seconds each when no one in years except Mr_Lim had improved a level by more than 4 seconds at one time.